


They Have A Name For That

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, AKA, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Sonny Carisi Has A Big Dick, also not a lotta dialogue bc it fits with the fic, bed partners is that you, let the filthy sweet boys have this moment okay, rafael barba is a size queen, they deserve it dont @ me, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Yes, Sonny has a big dick. Yes, Rafael loves a big dick. And both of them are more than happy with this information and to share it endlessly with one another.Or: Five Times Rafael "Size Queen" Barba and Sonny "Big Dick" Carisi Fucked And The One Time They Fell In Love
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	They Have A Name For That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> I mean...technically they were always in love with each other. They just had sex first to prove it
> 
> LISTEN OKAY soul_writerr loves Barisi, and she loves Big Dick Sonny Carisi, so what happens when I combine them to give us Barisi stans the content we deserve? That's right, a size queen fic  
> And it was also soul_writerr's birthday a few weeks ago so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE I hope this is everything you wanted <3
> 
> Thank you to Perpetual Motion for the beta and for describing this as "dirty but also sweet"  
> And honestly? Can't agree with her more
> 
> Enjoy!!

The first time Rafael Barba saw Sonny Carisi’s dick, it was in his office. They had been going back and forth for a while, nothing unusual for an audience consisting of Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins. But Sonny had made an excuse to ask about the trial side of the case and stay behind when the other detectives departed. Rafael should have known by the flaring connection between them, by the glances and the quips in the past, that it was only a disguise for the attention they should have given to each other years ago.

“Fine, Detective. What is it you wanted to ask?”

“I…don’t wanna discuss the case, Counselor.”

And then Sonny’s lips were everywhere. And the dam Rafael had used to try and restrain himself, to keep his thoughts and feelings about Sonny Carisi professional, collapsed.

Sonny kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheeks. He nipped his mouth and kneaded his ass and moaned, unrestrained and thirsty. Rafael could only respond in tandem—and how could he not? There had been something looming between them for years at this point and they never discussed it. All the snarky comments and stolen gazes and questions roaming their minds never ended up as anything more than speculation.

But now, Rafael sits on his knees in his office while Sonny, having stumbled backward into his chair, sits in wait, legs spread and hands tripping over themselves to open his pants. And Rafael can only stare when he pulls the zipper down and frees his dick.

Rafael wouldn’t consider himself heavily experienced—work, after all, came first and limited him to such luxuries—and he was happy with his identity as a bisexual man. But his attention somehow always came back to big dicks. And to suggest that Sonny was anything  _ but _ well-endowed was a mere understatement. Not only is his dick long, but it has a thickness Rafael couldn’t previously accredit to long cocks. His mind has not been necessarily pious in the years leading up to this moment, but right now, Rafael’s head is buzzing with a million and one ways to fuck this man dry.

Sonny looks down at him with a silent question on his face, a quiet concern that something is wrong, and then Rafael is seizing the base and bringing his lips around the girth. Almost instantly, the weight on his tongue presses against his taste buds and slides toward the back of his mouth. Rafael shuts his eyes and moans, satisfied with the result. And judging by the excited gasp above him, Sonny is enjoying himself as well.

A person’s sexual compatibility is not a deal-breaker for Rafael when it comes to personal relationships. But of the times he’s had sex, whether it be a one-night stand in his early twenties or the intimate relationships he tried in his thirties, regardless of the partners he’s had, he has always been drawn to big dicks. There’s something about them that makes his mouth water and his legs ache like nothing else. Rafael Barba is pretty much hopeless when faced with a big dick.

Sonny Carisi is what some would call well-endowed. In layman’s terms, his dick is huge. Some may assume it’s because of his height. Others may joke it’s obvious from the size of his hands or the way he walks with both legs swinging out, hips first. Whatever it may be, there is no hiding the fact once it’s out there.

Yes, Sonny has a big dick. Yes, Rafael loves a big dick. And both of them are more than happy with this information and to share it endlessly with one another.

Rafael wastes no time working his mouth over Sonny, bobbing his head to get used to the length and width. As much as he wants to gulp it down and let it burn the back of his throat, he doesn’t want to choke the first time he enjoys Sonny's dick. So Rafael lets his jaw go slack and slows the dips of his head to an easy rocking motion that pushes the head of Sonny’s cock against the inside of his cheek. When he pulls back for air, dragging his tongue up the length to the head, Sonny groans and thrusts his hips—involuntarily, if his babble of an apology is any indication. Rafael only smirks and shakes his head.

“Don’t mind. I’m just warming up.”

“For what?”

Rafael’s smirk widens and he dives back down, taking in more and swallowing roughly around it. Sonny grips the armrests of the chair and pants, eyes glued to Rafael’s and flaring with overflowing attraction. The thrust of his hips is a bit more subtle, a bit more controlled, and the tip juts just that much farther into his mouth. Rafael relishes in the gulp he makes and the dribble of precum that slips down his throat. The sensation alone is erotic.

Sonny’s voice is quieter when he starts swearing, tripping over the second “shit” he pronounces and melting at the “fuck” that Rafael earns when he inches forward and swallows again. His cheeks hollow out and stay clamped around his dick, throbbing across his tongue and filling his whole mouth. There’s nothing Rafael can taste that doesn’t contain dick.

He pulls back one more time, for both their sakes; that dive should make sure he can fit as much as he can. Rafael doubts there’s enough to fit without difficulty or actually going down his throat, but all he needs is that tip at the edge. He’s been chasing after it with each pull he wraps around Sonny’s dick. And he’s doing a good job if the wrecked sounds and the hand petting his hair are anything to go by.

When Rafael returns to Sonny's cock, he wastes no time fitting as much in his mouth as he can and swallowing. If Sonny was trying to be quiet before, he gives up and outright yells now, tossing his head back as the holler rips itself from his throat. Rafael chuckles and watches how it sends a shiver down Sonny's spine, which only makes Rafael engulf more. He keeps his throat relaxed while his fingers massage and toy with whatever is too big to fit in his mouth. Sonny has done a great job of keeping still overall, the only physical movements he’s committed to since that first hip thrust being the throb of his cock and the jump and twitch of his knees with each wet sound Rafael makes.

The office sounds filthy and smells musty with sex, Rafael realizes as he moves off Sonny’s dick just enough before sliding back down and starting a rhythm. Sonny chokes on a cry that dissolves into a low whine, fingers scrambling tighter against the armrests. And for good reason too—Rafael knows more than how to speak and talk back with his mouth.

Rafael eases back on his haunches when Sonny throws his head back and yells with his climax. Each drop is swallowed with each splatter against his cheeks and throat. The bitter taste is unnoticeable when Sonny looks so thoroughly fucked out, arms hanging off the side of the chair, eyes shut, legs spread. Rafael moves off him completely; Sonny’s dick shines with the amount of spit covering it. There’s already a pleasant ache to his throat, and Rafael enjoys the burn, even if he’ll be a bit hoarse tomorrow.

Sonny chuckles and reaches down to wipe a bit of cum off his chin. “Missed a spot.”

Rafael smirks back in response. “Not my fault.”

* * *

When Rafael Barba saw Sonny Carisi’s dick in the confines of the latter’s bedroom, he nearly skipped prep and pounced on it there. But he held back just enough for Sonny to stick those impossibly long fingers in him and stretch him so thoroughly that it borderlines on domesticity. The twinge of pain from having a dick that large inside him dissipated with Rafael’s intense focus on the swirls of blue above him, patient and willing and adoring. Staying throughout the rapid slap of their thighs and Sonny piercing through him with each thrust inward.

The next time Rafael Barba sees Sonny Carisi’s dick, it’s in his own bedroom. And Rafael has a rather pleasant view of that long, thick cock while Sonny bounces up and down on him. It was almost made impossible, thanks to Sonny’s long legs getting in the way and Rafael’s subsequent complaints that were more critiques than anything. But once they found a position and rhythm, there was nothing more compatible and no sight more enticing.

Sonny’s dick is perfect. It stands against his abdomen and bobs with each rise up. Rafael has a perfect view, framed by long arms, of a thin strand of precum dripping down the length of it. Each time Sonny shifts down, his cock bounces back and drips a bit more onto his stomach. Rafael watches the strands slide down the shape of Sonny’s abs and turns his head to hide the flick of his tongue over watering lips.

“Is this not good enough?”

Sonny sits on his dick, legs spread and trembling, hips swiveling in place with the halted motion. His words are all bite, his lips curved into a wry smirk. Rafael wants to shake his head, to assure him that of course it’s enough, it’s more than enough, he’s just weak to him. But the words clog in his throat at the tight clench that wraps around his dick and the firm walls surrounding him. His brain cuts off midway through another sentence, his mouth forming a sound that rises into a sharp gasp and throws his head back. Sonny’s laugh is teasing but in a playful way, something clearly meant to poke fun, not to harm.

“Fuck. Barba—”

“Rafael.”

“Shit.”

Sonny speeds up, his hands bracing against Rafael’s stomach. His thrusts down are choppy; the pulls off his dick are more shallow, more focused on grabbing every bit of his cock. Sonny’s cock glistens from the stream of precum and the aftermath of bobbing against his stomach, shining red from the riding, probably throbbing as hard as when Rafael grabbed him in the crib on a quiet night and pulled at his length until he was screaming into his fist.

When Rafael comes, it’s with Sonny’s name on his lips, moaning and writhing beneath Sonny’s hands. He keeps his eyes open so he can watch the red glow surrounding Sonny’s cock burst when he comes, his back curved and his chest painted white.

* * *

“Do you know how big your dick is?”

“What?”

Sonny has been fingering him for at least ten minutes, all thorough care and slow thrusting, each ministration covered in a layer of thoughtful gestures. Stretching before penetration is not foreign to them, but when they do missionary, for whatever reason, Sonny has a habit of being extremely tender. The last time they did it—a half-dressed rush on the floor of Rafael’s office, right behind his desk in case anyone came snooping—Sonny had moved slowly inside him, each aching thrust of his hips piercing in a crescendo. Rafael had no choice but to grip him like a koala would hold a tree trunk, legs and arms wrapped tight around him for stability, hands digging into the meat of his back when he pumped his hips just a bit more forward.

Of course, they had been in a bit of a hurry, seeing as Rafael had arraignment at nine that day and they had wanted an eight-thirty quickie. But like every other sexual encounter before then—and there have been a lot, innumerable at this point—it was satisfying and enticing. Each time, Rafael wanted more, and he could only assume Sonny wanted the same, given his eagerness each time they found themselves alone and half-dressed and thirsty. At the rate they were going, they’d have to pull up disclosure forms.

“I asked if you knew how big your dick was.”

“Oh. I dunno, nine and a half? Maybe a little longer?”

Rafael grunts when Sonny's fingers brush around his prostate, just skidding over the pressure point and not actually touching it. There’s no way Sonny doesn’t know what he’s doing or saying. Rafael refuses to believe the innocence painting his tone. He debates saying something when Sonny’s fingers glide past his prostate a second time, hitting it just enough to make him shudder but not enough to actually apply pressure. Like he’s waiting for something to happen before he does anything else.

And then he feels it, the slightest pressure against his leg, just gentle rutting over his left thigh. It dips past his knee, forgoing his calf altogether to brush over the meat of his upper leg, slipping over the thick muscle. A thin trail of what has to be precum gets dragged across his leg, cooling in the air and sticking to his skin. Rafael reaches out for Sonny, almost blindly, and bites back a relieved sigh when his free hand collides with his, palms pressed close and fingers tangled together. This man, this beautiful man with a crass accent running just as fast as his mouth and gangly limbs that never seemed to know where they were going, was surely going to end him.

The fingers inside him hit straight against his prostate, and Rafael gasps at the rush of pleasure that overtakes his senses. He sees white for a brief moment, his pulse roaring in his ears, and just manages to halt his orgasm with a firm grasp around his dick, trembling hands and all. Not only is Sonny trying to ruin him, but he is dedicated to aging him down to a horny college student desperate for attention.

Rafael gets a few more strokes for his efforts, each one pressing harder and firmer against him and shooting electric spikes through his body, before Sonny withdraws. He reaches for the condom but is stopped on his way there when Rafael’s hands fly up to take it from him.

“Let me.”

“You wanna put it on?”

“Yes.”

Rafael’s mouth waters as he sits up and finally gets to see Sonny’s dick, looking just as strained as his own feels. A coy smirk pulls at the corners of his mouth and Rafael has to bow his head to hide his reaction from turning into anything too emotionally open. Having the condom wrapper in his hands is a better option than he initially realized.

“Your dick is incredible. I don’t know if you knew that or not.”

“I kinda figured when you asked how long it was.”

Sonny’s dick is the perfect length, the perfect girth, a flawless sight that stands against his abdomen and curves just the slightest bit back from the standing weight. The way it slides into him, the way it fits in his hand, the shine it gives off when it just leaks and drips—Rafael is infatuated with it. He watches the condom slide on and cover Sonny in a tight sheen, the tip twitching right before Rafael eases the film on and rolls it to the base. Even now, when they already made a decision on what their sex would include, prepped and ready for Sonny’s dick, Rafael is tempted to forgo them altogether and ask if he can just jerk him off, maybe have him between his thighs, maybe let him slide down his throat.

“You alright?”

Rafael is thankful Sonny is reaching for the lube and misses the red tint his cheeks. “Yeah. Fine.”

“You’re that infatuated with it, huh.”

“I guess so.”

A pause, a break for a soft hum and for Rafael to pop the cap of the lube and slick up the length of Sonny’s dick. There’s no way it’s just nine and a half inches. It has to be more. “They have a name for that," Sonny says.

“What?”

“Size queen.”

Rafael is familiar with the term. He would be lying if he said he never associated the term with himself, but it would make sense. Although lately, and privately, his attraction was less of general ideas of people and more focused on one single person. That person being Sonny Carisi—and his big dick. His very beautiful, very long, very thick dick.

The two words wrap around his mind when he finishes lubing up Sonny. They squeeze between them when Rafael lays back, head propped up on a pillow, and Sonny positions himself over him. They flow in the space they leave between each other’s lips, interwoven in stares and inhales and sighs.

Rafael swallows, his eyes sliding shut as the familiar presence pushes in with a hitched breath and a shuddering gasp. The sensation throws him back and has him lurching forward, wrapping his arms around Sonny’s neck and his legs around his waist. The latter motion sends Sonny even farther inside, causing them both to react with pleased noises and tempting Rafael to smirk at him, eyes half-lidded. “Nine and a half inches my ass.”

Sonny chuckles, cheeks dusty with a flush of crimson. “Are you gonna be mouthy all night?”

“If your dick is gonna be like this, then it’s almost a guarantee.”

“Good. I don’t want you any other way.”

* * *

As it turns out, having Sonny Carisi fuck his thighs is more enticing than he initially realized when he first suggested it via text. Rafael was careful not to be too explicit, seeing as they only had each other’s contact information for work. But neither of them were very good at hiding how they truly felt. Rafael hated beating around the bush anyway.

_ Lieu’s letting me out early today—our bust got canceled because one of the johns running the trafficking has to babysit his kids. Can you believe it? A man can’t traffic underage girls because he has to babysit his nine-year-old twins while his wife works overtime. _

_ It’s disgusting. And knowing that, I’ll have more fun putting them in prison until their grandchildren have grandchildren. _

_ Playing with your food again? Don’t you think it’s a little early? _

_ Maybe. Where are you now? _

_ Just left the precinct. You almost done? I’m thinking stir fry for dinner tonight. _

_ I’m finishing up some paperwork and I’ll be right over. I want you to fuck my thighs tonight. _

_ Fuck, Raf. If you’re gonna say shit like that, can you at least warn me? _

_ So I’m “Raf” now? _

_ Don’t change the subject. _

The stir fry doesn’t get made. Not yet, at least. The second Rafael walks into Sonny’s apartment, Sonny is rutting against his legs and sucking on his pulse. It’s a blur of clothes and a half-assed job of rubbing lube thoroughly between his thighs before Rafael is leaning against the wall beside the door and pushing his legs together. The break of Sonny’s dick is just as nice, just as satisfying and fulfilling, as having it push through his entrance. The burn from the friction and the splatters of lubricant will fade with the liberal drops of precum that are sure to stain his skin.

“Fuck. I love this.”

“If there’s a term for big dick connoisseurs,” Rafael breathes out, “is there one for thighs?”

Sonny mouths the shell of his ear and groans, one hand wrapped tight around Rafael’s waist while the other traces small circles into his thigh. Rafael lets out a long sigh at the sensation and bucks back against him. The tip of Sonny’s dick brushes past his balls before it moves back, spreading more cum on his thighs. Rafael can’t help but preen when the hand clutching his thigh grips his dick and squeezes. The hoarse cry is wrangled from his throat, almost startling with how loud it is from his own mouth. Sonny doesn’t move his hand, just holds Rafael at the base of his dick. It’s enthralling, the one piece that grounds Rafael to the moment.

His thighs will have a pleasant burn to them later. Rafael hopes the remnants of the desperate rutting mirror Sonny’s dick, down to the shape imprinted into his skin. Even if it’ll fade, having it on him for a short time is satisfying enough for him.

“Fuck, your thighs. God.”

“Who’s infatuated with who?”

“Dunno. Ask me in a few minutes.”

“Just a few?”

Sonny chuckles into his shoulder and jerks him off, slow and gentle and teasing but wonderful all the same. Especially when Sonny’s hand collides with his own dick and he whispers every single promise he wants to fulfill. Rafael comes with the images swirling in his head and a warm feeling in his gut that reminds him too much of Sonny.

After they come and clean up and Sonny starts dinner, Rafael looks up something on his phone. “I am sorry to say there’s nothing quite as charming as ‘size queen’ for someone with a thigh fetish,” Rafael says.

Sonny snorts in amusement. “I’m a simple guy,” he replies, and that warm feeling hits Rafael in the gut again.

* * *

They don’t always meet for sex. There were nights where Sonny just wanted to make dinner for Rafael and share a conversation with him. Other times, Rafael just wanted a companion on a weekend stroll, maybe a coffee and a pastry if they find the right block. But when they do meet for sex, they don’t need to run the full bases, as Sonny once put it. They enjoy mutual touching, looking, wandering, admiring. As long as they’re included, there isn’t much to complain about.

And because their work schedules are equally as hectic, whether they’re at different intervals and separate cases or running on fumes for the same case, the moments they can grab are filthy and quick. They can’t always relish in the afterglow that touch leaves behind or gaze at one another like they each just painted the stars into the ink-black sky and created a constellation just for them. Which was fine—they didn’t need it then. If all they got was a few minutes of pressing their dicks together in his office and tugging to completion, Rafael will take it.

In fact, Rafael muses as Sonny holds their dicks together and pulls toward him, this isn’t a terrible option for them. It wasn’t on their list of things to do—Rafael would have loved to ride Sonny dry, his head cradled into Sonny’s neck and his arms wound tight around him—but they were lucky they were able to make time and see each other in the first place. He must be rubbing off on Sonny if he’s thinking up ways to escape work for a while. But Sonny must be rubbing off on Rafael if he’s feeling guilty about that possibility.

While they are actually rubbing each other off. Funny how those things work.

Rafael hisses when Sonny scoots closer, hot air steaming between them in puffs, and clenches his fist. There is barely any room for movement but Rafael still tries anyway, jutting his hip out for some type of friction. He chases the sensation and throws his head back against his door. He was smart to dismiss Carmen earlier; she doesn’t need to hear how desperate he is for Sonny Carisi.

“C’mon. I’m almost there. Just a little more.”

“Mm. Remember how you complimented my dick?”

“Mhm.” Barely a response, more to get him moving faster than anything else.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

It’s the smile in the words that bring him crashing down. Not the handjob, not the words themselves, but the gesture that rings in the air and stretches out to him, waving him on and encouraging until he comes. Rafael shudders when Sonny finishes as well and stains the skin peeking out from his jostled slacks and his underwear. He could get a new pair, he supposes.

“Damn.” Sonny lets his head rest against Rafael’s shoulder, the weight familiar and gentle, lulling him immediately into safety with the pressure. “That was nice.”

Rafael drags a finger across the tip of Sonny’s cock and lets it slide along his thumb. He licks off a thin strip of cum from the digit just to hear that hitched breath and feel that curling fist. “Agreed.”

“Nah. You just like my dick.”

“Why, because I admitted to being a size queen one time? If that’s the case, I have a lot more for you to be offended over.”

Rafael doesn’t mind the chuckle or the ruffle of his hair. He does mind the gentle forehead kiss that Sonny gives him, chaste and sweet for all the dirt they’ve done. Since when did Rafael Barba start deserving such a wonderful person?

* * *

In the midst of grey skies and thin droplets of water, a dreary weight hanging about Manhattan, a sight that is not helped by the beige of the courthouse or the horde of reporters demanding his take on his case, Rafael sees the sun.

The sun is dressed in a navy blue suit, the jacket parted past the hand thrust into one pocket and showing off the shiny badge on his hip and a slim waist. His legs go on for miles, perfectly shaped by his slacks to allow for breathing room. His shirt is a silvery grey, neatly tucked behind a vest that narrows his waist. The spot of color around his neck is a powdery blue tie that, when looked at closely, entails tiny white dots scattered around the fabric almost haphazardly. It’s all rather monochromatic, and Rafael is drawn to it like the first spotted clearing in the sky, when the clouds part just enough to reveal a peek of blue.

The sunlight comes from the person wearing the fragments woven from the sky. It stretches out in waves with each outward stretch of his arms. It expands from the words he shares with his partner, clearly telling a story if their reactions are anything to go by. It shines with the umbrella he holds more over her than his own body. It beams with his smile; it pierces the air with his laugh; it warms the center of Rafael’s chest and covers every square inch of his body.

And when Sonny looks up at him—even his name resembles his duty as a literal beam of sunlight—from across the courthouse steps, his eyes light up with recognition. He offers a silent nod, barely visible by any other, but Rafael has spent almost a year learning each movement, each breath, each sound and sight. The crowd of reporters and journalists will surely not notice the brief reprieve in his professional facade to nod back and offer a small smile.

Sonny smiles all he wants. He and Rollins walk past him up the courthouse steps, and the warmth of the light that pours out from Sonny touches Rafael. It coils around his heart and squeezes, and Rafael realizes with a start just how hard he's fallen. The way he speaks, the way he walks, the way he smiles and laughs and loves—Rafael wants all of him. He’s already had him in his bed for a year, but he doesn’t just want to look at Sonny after a mindblowing orgasm. He wants him on date nights, on long walks and fancy dinners, on rainy nights with a book and cold nights with a blanket. Rafael wants Sonny between his arms, around his heart, right beside him without delay, dotingly, unconditionally.

_ They have a name for that _ , he tells himself.  _ It’s called being in love. _


End file.
